1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to fishing equipment and more particularly to a storage device for the line and fishhooks of trotlines when not in use.
A trotline is a passive form of fishing for game fish and comprises an elongated length of line stretched between two points of anchorage near the surface of a body of water. A plurality of leaders are fastened to the line in spaced-apart relation, each supporting a fishhook for holding fish bait at its depending end below the surface of the water. One of the problems associated with such a trotline is the storage thereof in a safe condition or temporary storage while moving the trotline from one place to another without the fishhooks and leaders becoming entangled or posing a hazard to the handlers thereof.
This invention provides a temporary or permanent storage for the fishhooks and leaders of a trotline when separated from the line which is easily wound around the holder handle.
2. Description of the prior art
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be our U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,618 issued Apr. 28, 1992 for TROTLINE FISHHOOK HOLDER.
This patent discloses a fishhook holder and guard formed by an elongated sleeve having a coextensive wall slot and one end closed by a base cap. The sleeve supports an elongated coextensive rod disposed adjacent its inner wall surface, opposite the position of the slot, for receiving fishhooks when manually placed within the sleeve, when inverted and with its shank end portion projecting outwardly through the wall slot. A second cap normally closes the open end of the sleeve.
This invention is distinctive over our patent by providing an elongated fishhook holding sleeve having a coextensive wall slot and a baffle-like coextensive partition wall integral, by one longitudinal edge, with the sleeve wall adjacent its slot. The opposite longitudinal edge of the partition wall is disposed in spaced relation with respect to the inner wall surface of the sleeve substantially diametrically opposite the slot for receiving the hook end portion of a fishhook with its shank projecting outwardly through the slot.
This hook holder further includes a handle assembly around which the trotline, per se, is wrapped after placing the fishhooks in the sleeve and includes a section of tubing which resiliently grips the periphery of the sleeve for transporting the trotline as a unit.